Skipping Class
by Aniaisha
Summary: Karma dan Okuda secara kebetulan sama-sama membolos pelajarannya Bitch-sensei. (Karumana)


**Title: Membolos Pelajaran.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Karma dan Okuda secara kebetulan membolos pelajarannya Bitch-sensei.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma berjalan dengan tangan dibelakang kepala. Memasuki kawasan hutan lebih dalam sambil menghela napas. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia (dengan sengaja) menguping pembicaraan Koro-sensei dengan Bitch-sensei. Dari apa yang dia dengar, mereka akan melatih dirinya untuk melakukan french kiss andalan Bitch-sensei. Pasangannya? Okuda Manami.

Guru-guru mereka yang secara kebetulan sama-sama pembunuh professional itu sangat senang menjodohkan murid-murid mereka. Karma langsung sweatdrop ketika teringat akan guru mesum dan guru gurita mereka. Karma menghela napas sekali lagi dan kembali berjalan.

"Karma-kun?". Tiba- tiba sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memasuki telinga Karma. Refleks Karma menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menjumpai Okuda disana. Okuda menelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk tanah disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Karma untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Karma berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Okuda-san? Kenapa disini? Kelasnya mau dimulai" Karma melontarkan tertawa. "Sama denganmu. Kamu kesini karena sekarang pelajarannya Bitch-sensei kan? Aku tidak mau dicium seseorang di depan kelas". Karma tersenyum, "hee berarti mindset kita sama". Mereka mengobrol ringan mengambil topik pembicaraan secara acak. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian!" . Karma dan Okuda sontak melihat ke belakang mereka, pemandangan yang mereka lihat hanyalah seluruh teman sekelasnya dan Bitch-sensei. Pada detik itu juga beberapa anak menahan Karma dan Okuda sementara yang lain mengepung mereka.

"Tch!" Karma mengerutkan alisnya. Bitch-sensei menginstruksikan yang lain untuk melepaskan mereka berdua, kemudian mendekati mereka.

"Karma, Manami. Kalian harusnya jangan membolos hari ini. Aku baru saja ingin melatih kalian berdua lho, kalian harus dihukum" dan itu satu-satunya alasan bagi mereka untuk membolos juga. "A-a-a-apa yang harus kami lakukan" dengan terbata-bata Okuda bertanya berharap kemungkinan terburuk tidak terjadi.

"Kalian harus mempraktekan french kiss yang sudah kuajarkan". Muka Okuda memucat, seakan akan berkata berharap memang sia-sia. "Aku menolak" Karma buka mulut. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang mempraktekkannya padamu dengan jumlah Hit sebanyak 50" Bitch-sensei menyeringai. "Jangan Karma! Kamu tahu apa yang akan terjadi!" Nagisa memperingatkan.

Karma menatap sekeliling dengan kesal dan kabur dari situ. Namun kabur dari sana tidak semudah itu karena dengan cepat beberapa tentakel menyambarnya. Kini tidak ada jalan keluar tidak kalau guru dengan kecepatan mach 20 mereka ada disitu. Karma mengumpat dalam diam. Sementara Okuda bingung, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Karma mendapatkan 50 Hit.

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Okuda tiba-tiba berkata, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Bitch-sensei langsung memberi isyarat untuk mulai. Okuda langsung maju berhadapan dengan Karma. Karma terkejut tapi dalam waktu yang sama kesal. "Menunggu apa?"Okuda bertanya dan Karma masih diam saja. Ketika gadis berkepang itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya Karma meraih wajahnya dan menciumnya. Mata ungunya menatap pasrah mata emas Karma, wajah Okuda sempurna merah.

1 HIT 2 HIT 3 HIT 4HIT 5 HIT 6 HIT 7 HIT 8 HIT 9 HIT 10 HIT. Karma melepaskan gadis itu yang langsung jatuh terduduk menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Semuanya langsung berteriak girang. Koro-sensei langsung mengeluarkan buku datanya dan menuliskan sesuatu. Karma menghela napas dan tiba-tiba pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Ketika menoleh Karma bisa melihat Nagisa menyeringai puas dengan hp ditangannya, di layar hp itu Karma bisa melihat fotonya dengan Okuda tadi.

"Aku kira Karma bisa melakukan lebih dari 20 Hit. Tapi nyatanya hanya sepuluh ya?" Bitch-sensei berkomentar. "TIDAK ADA ORANG DENGAN AKAL SEHAT YANG MAU MELAKUKAN ITU!" Seluruh siswa kelas 3E (Minus Karma dan Okuda) menyerang Bitch-sensei. Sementara Karma membantu Okuda berdiri, mereka sweatdrop ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Karma-kun?" Karma menoleh ke arah gadis berkepang itu. "N-n-nanti kita lakukan lagi ya". Mendengar perkataan Okuda, Karma memerah. Kemudian dia menoleh untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "Boleh, tapi kita lakukan kalau tidak ada orang". Mereka lupa kalau Koro-sensei masih disana.

END

Terima Kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
